Something different
by Misty's Get Away
Summary: Hello there readers (: been a long time. Ciel never thought it was going to end up like this... all he wanted was to be happy with his demon lover but something dark lurks in the darkness... watching Ciel's every move. Sequel to 'Order's' Vote on the poll on my profile


Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji

This is the sequel so enjoy!

* * *

I had never known that I, Ciel Phantomhive would ever fall in love with a demon. I had been a heartless bastard at first but he changed me- or so I thought.

On to the story…

Ciel was walking down the halls of Sebastian's parent's house/cave when he saw a girl walking his way, but he ignored her as he walked by her.

"You're Ciel Phantomhive, right?"

"Yes...why?"

"I wanted to know who Sebastian's new bitch is," she snickered.

Ciel glared at her, about to attack her when he felt a pair of hands wrap around his waist. Ciel turned around to find Sebastian looking at her with lust-filled eyes.

_Lust-filled eyes?_ Ciel thought. He looked at her one more time to see that she was giving Sebastian a flirty smile. Ciel was furious so he slapped Sebastian's hands off of his waist and stormed off to the room they shared together.

_Why were his eyes filled with lust looking at her? Am I not good enough for him?_

-Thirty minutes later-

Ciel was drawing a picture of his auntie, Madam Red, when Sebastian walked into the room, smiling as he walked over to Ciel. Ciel glared at him as Sebastian came closer; when Sebastian was close enough he was able to smell her scent all over Sebastian.

"Where have you been?"

"I was with-"

"You know what!? I actually already know where you where... her scent is all over you!"

"I don't know what you are talking about, Ciel…"

"Don't call me Ciel! You're my butler so call me 'young lord' like you're supposed to be calling me!"

Sebastian was stunned as, when Ciel was done talking, he walked out of the room and Sebastian did nothing to stop him. Ciel walked down the hallways until he reached the front of the cave/house. He looked back once, and then walked to the portal. Ciel was relieved when he was transported to his office. It was spotless, with no garbage to be seen, and Ciel liked it that way.

"So you're back."

Ciel turned toward his door to find the blond idiot Alios standing there. Alios smiled sweetly at Ciel, showing him his white teeth, and then skipped over to Ciel.

"Why are you here!?"

"Come on Ciel, I know what happened between you and Sebastian."

"How did you know?"

"My butler went for a visit and smelled another on Sebastian... how disgusting, betraying you like that…"

Ciel showed no emotion as Alios told him about the ugly bitch's smell on Sebastian. The door suddenly opened, and Claude walked in holding a tray full of treats. Ciel sighed, looked at Claude, then at Alios. Alios sat down in Ciel's chair and Ciel growled lowly in his throat.

"Get out of my seat, Trancy."

Alios sighed to himself, and then got out of the chair. _I know how it feels to be alone, all by yourself with no one to love you, _Alios thought. Claude held out tea for the two young masters to take.

"Okay, Ciel... Revenge, how do you want to get back at Sebastian?"

"Why do you care so much Alios?"

"We are friends..."

Ciel gave a nasty look at Alios but smiled sweetly so he wouldn't bug him about it. Ciel was about to say something, when Sebastian walked in with the female's smell still lingering on him.

"Young master?"

Ciel was turning red with anger but he hid his emotions from showing, Alios gave Ciel one last look before he got up to leave them alone to work things out.

"Wait, Alios. I'll take up your offer and stay over at your mansion for a while."

Alios stopped in his tracks, a small smile playing at his lips. Ciel got up from his seat and then walked out of his office with three people following him. Alios skipped up to Ciel so he could stand beside him; he gave Ciel a sideways glance and saw that the demon butlers were glaring at each other, thinking the same thing. Ciel stopped in front of his bedroom door and turned to look at Sebastian straight in the eye.

"Sebastian, I want you to keep things in order while I'm at the Trancy manor. Is that clear?"

"Yes Mi'lord."

As Sebastian bowed lowly, Ciel was already packing some of his clothes. When he was done he turned around to say something to Sebastian, but Alios grabbed him by the wrist tightly and ran down the hallways. Ciel was left stumbling after Alios, trying to keep up with the blond idiot.

~Time skip~

They finally made it to the Trancy estate, though when they looked outside of the carriage window, both were thinking of their demons. Ciel was still mad at Sebastian for smelling of that girl/demon and Alios was happy that Claude hadn't done anything stupid. Alios looked at Ciel, shaking his head side to side and then something unnatural happened... Ciel hugged him, started to cry into his shoulder.

_This is what I wanted, but why do I feel so weird, like I'm supposed to be in someone's arms...?_

Ciel calmed down while Alios was thinking, and then Alios turned his gaze toward Ciel. The blonde planted a kiss on Ciel's forehead, and then smiled at Ciel. Ciel's eyes widened, mouth wide open and all Alios did was smile at Ciel.

_A true smile._

"Why?"

"You remind me of someone I once knew."

Ciel didn't say anything for the longest time. The carriage stopped suddenly, and then Claude opened the door for them to get out. Claude held his hand out for them to take, which they gladly took. They both walked together and once they were both out of the carriage, they walked to Alios's office. When they finally got comfortable, they just stayed quiet, enjoying the quietness until Claude walked in with some tea.

"Do you want tea, young master?"

"No, now leave me alone so I can talk to Ciel."

Claude gave Ciel a sideways glance before he left the office and Alios then simply stared at Ciel, which made him a little uncomfortable. The silence was consuming them, so Ciel sighed to himself and returned the gaze. They both had a staring contest until Alios started to laugh, making Ciel shak his head and give Alois a funny look.

"Where will I sleep Alios?"

"Hehe… with me silly."

Ciel sighed. "Al-"

"I won't try anything, Phantomhive... I promise."

Ciel nodded, but only after wondering if Trancy was lying or telling the truth. Once Alios saw Ciel nod, he clapped his hands together. Ciel rolled his eyes and Alios smiled at Ciel before he hugged him tightly by the waist.

_Better not do anything or else, Trancy,_ Ciel thought as Alios started to drag Ciel around his manor. After awhile, he got a great idea. Alios dragged Ciel into his garden and started to show him his beautiful flowers that had grown over the months. They had walked half-way through until suddenly, a knife was thrown at them, but Thompson stopped it before it could hurt them.

"Don't touch them," Thompson hissed out.

"What are you going to do, Demon?"

"Don't touch my master or Ciel Phantomhive!"

Claude hissed behind her, but before she could move, Thompson held her down with his other twins and Claude was about to slay her when she said something. Claude raised an eyebrow before he smirked evilly at her.

"I'll never show mercy for such a lowly demon as yourself!"

"I will tell you who hired me!" she yelled, which made everyone look at her with interest. Ciel walked up to her, cupped her cheeks, and looked into her eyes, searching for any clues as to if she was lying.

"Tell us, then."

"It-it was the one who slept with Sebasti-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Ciel snapped her neck, killing her in an instant without any hesitation. Alios gave Ciel with amazed look, before he turned his attention back to the demon girl that was dead on his now bloody-tiled walk way. Claude was giving Ciel a certain look, but returned his attention to his current master. Alios gave Claude a glare before he spoke.

"Claude, hide the body somewhere nobody can find her... but first, break her into little pieces so nobody can identify her."

"Yes, young lord."

The demons took the body before Alios could instruct them morel Ciel was glaring all over the place and Alios grabbed his hand to comfort him. _That dumbass, who does he think he is... playing with my feelings... I will play his silly game too, then_, Ciel thought to himself with an evil smirk.

"Alios…"

"Uh... No, bad Ciel."

"Come on... help me then."

"Fine then," Alois said with a sigh.

Ciel smirked at Alios, walked up to him and placed a kiss on his lips. Alios' mouth was hanging open as he watched Ciel walk away. Ciel stopped suddenly and turned around to face Alios, giving him a smirk, a hungry look in his eyes. _I now know how he feels when I do this to him_, Alios thought to himself before he looked back at Ciel.

"Let's plan something that will break Sebastian."

"Turn me into a demon."

Ciel raised a perfect eyebrow, and then smirked at Alios. The sky started to turn into black nothingness and Alios looked to Ciel, only to find kitty ears on top of his head which made him look really cute; but the thing that caught his attention was his outfit.

"Do you really want to become a demon, Alios?"

"Yes!"

Ciel walked up to Alios, took his face into his hands and kissed him deeply. Alios felt light-headed, but and then felt something changing in himself. His heart started to slow down until it stopped completely. Ciel smirked when he felt Alios fall limply in his arms. His blond hair turned platinum white, his body structure changed, and his skin turned a bit paler then before. Ciel liked watching Alios transform into a monster before his eyes, the sky turned back to its beautiful blue, but Ciel liked it better when it was pitch black.

"I wonder what kind of demon you are… but the thing I'm interested is your eye color."

* * *

Alios is going to be a... Well be revealed in the next chapter.


End file.
